


Karaoke Night

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Karaoke, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas track Dean to a karaoke bar, and it goes about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by season 10 promo, quite obviously.

“Sam, are you quite certain this is a good idea?” Cas said, looking around the dusty parking lot.

“No,” Sam said flatly, peering at the haphazard assortment of cars. “Pretty sure it’s not, in fact, but it’s all we got. No clue _why_ the hell he’s here, but Jody said she saw the… Oh, shit,” he swore.

Sure enough, the Impala sat parked front and center, and Sam cringed at the layer of grime coating its usually gleaming surface. Castiel was gazing at the car too, his expression unreadable.

Sam sighed. “Let’s just go in.”

He walked towards the door, joining the short line of people waiting to get into the karaoke bar, and Cas fell in beside him.

“Do we have a plan?” Cas asked, and Sam was distantly impressed that the angel had learned to keep his voice down.

“Not really,” he said. “Just hang back, see what --”

“IDs,” the door guy drawled.

“Oh, uh, right,” Sam said, fumbling out his wallet and handing over the first driver’s license he found. He turned to Cas and froze, expecting him to find him staring at the bouncer in bewilderment -- or worse, pulling out his FBI badge -- but to his surprise, Cas just dug into his trench coat and pulled out a beat-up wallet similar to Sam’s own and flipped it open to a Kansas state ID.

The doorman gave them each a perfunctory glance and handed them back, waving them in.

“Been paying attention, huh, Cas?” Sam said with a small laugh, and Cas just shrugged.

They made their way inside, keeping to the shadows in the back of the bar. “I don’t think we should try to talk to him here,” Sam muttered, scanning the crowd. “Assuming he’s actually here at all. Just maybe can get a read on what the hell is exactly going on.” Cas just nodded mutely, his eyes flickering between the tables.

Sam was about to call it a wash, but as he turned to Castiel a commotion near the front caught his eye.

“Oh, Jesus,” he said, as Dean’s figure separated itself from the crowd and ambled onto the makeshift stage. 

Cas tensed beside him. “You’re _sure_ we don’t have a plan?”

“Shh,” Sam hissed. “Maybe he’s just, uh, bored. Drunk and bored.”

Cas gave him a look. “Indeed,” he agreed. “Aside from the fact that in all likelihood Dean cannot now physiologically inebriate himself, he has always struck me as the karaoke type.”

“Been stepping up the sarcasm too, I see,” Sam muttered. “And oh, fuck, you mean Dean’s not just a demon, he’s a _sober_ demon? God help us.” An older woman perched on a stool nearby threw him a sympathetic glance, and he gave her a fake smile before turning his attention to the stage.

Vaguely familiar early 90s dance-pop began pounding through the bar, and Sam groaned as he recognized first notes of “I’m Too Sexy”. “Be glad for your ignorance of shitty 90s music,” he said, turning to Cas, but stopped when he noticed a faint blush creeping up the angel’s clenched jaw. “Wait, you _recognize_ this song?”

“Yes,” he said shortly. “Metatron apparently included ‘shitty 90s music’ in his unsolicited gift of pop-culture knowledge.” Sam snorted.

A few cheers rang out from the patrons, mostly young women clearly hoping for a show as Dean began rocking back and forth. But as soon as he started singing along, the cheers faded, and Sam stared at him in dismay.

Dean had never flaunted his musical ability, but Sam had caught enough drunken guitar sessions to know that he could sing shockingly well, and was more than capable of holding his own on the floor of a shitty dance club. Yet he was on stage belting out the lyrics in a voice like nails on a chalkboard, jerking his hips back and waving around his beer.

“ _I’m too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_ ,” he cawed into the microphone, and the first crumpled beer can flew onto the stage amidst low booing.

Dean dodged it easily. “Now, that’s not nice,” he scolded, surveying the crowd with a wicked smirk. “I’m just gettin’ started over here.”

“Fuck,” Sam whispered. “This is not good, Cas, this is _not_ good. Go, just go, let’s --”

It was too late. Dean’s preternaturally sharp senses had caught their movement, and as his eyes settled on them they flickered black for a second, almost imperceptible.

He held up his hands to the crowd. “I’m sorry, y’all,” he said, his voice an ingratiating apology. “S’been awhile since I been up on stage. But it’s my birthday tonight,” he continued, and some half-hearted cheers piped up from the crowd, “and looks like my baby brother and my… _best_ friend showed up to surprise me!”

He threw a predatory grin at them, and the patrons began to regain some enthusiasm.

“Oh, shit, this is bad, Cas,” Sam hissed.

“Sam, Cas, give us a wave!” Dean entreated, his eyes shielded momentarily. Sam raised a stiff hand, and Cas forced his face into a rictus of a smile. “I ain’t seen these guys in _weeks_ ,” Dean sighed to a scattering of _awws_. “Now I know Sammy don’t sing, but maybe we can convince Cas to come up here, help me out with my god-awful voice?”

The crowd erupted in applause, and just like that the dangerous tension Dean had been building up dissipated. Dean watched Sam and Cas expectantly, one eyebrow raised. _Your move_. 

Cas froze, his eyes locked on the stage, the fight-or-flight instinct rolling off him in waves.

“Shit shit _shit_ ,” Sam reiterated, rubbing his eyes. “Cas, uh… I hate to throw you under the bus here, but you gotta go up there.”

Cas spun to face him. “I cannot --”

“Just buy us some time,” Sam said desperately. “I think Dean’s itching for an excuse to go nuclear and take out everyone in here. Including us. Including _me_ , anyway, even if you can get out.”

Cas stared between him and Dean, then closed his eyes briefly in resignation. Licking his lips, he began making his way stiffly down the bar, as the volume of cheers increased. He climbed up to the stage and stood next to Dean, hands thrust into the pockets of his coat.

“Cas is a little shy,” Dean told the crowd, shielding his mouth in an exaggerated whisper. “Let’s help him loosen up a little bit, yeah?”

He began circling Cas like a tiger and picked the song back up, except he finally slipped into his natural singing voice, low and resonant, and the crowd hooted in appreciation.

He came to a halt in front of Cas, his back to the bar, and his eyes flashed black. He grabbed Cas around his hips and leaned in close.

“ _I’m too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car_ ,” he sang, letting malice only Cas could hear drip into the words, “-- _too sexy by far_ …” 

One hand crept up the angel’s spine and threaded into his hair. “ _And I’m too sexy for my hat_ ,” tugging gently at the dark strands, “ _too sexy for my hat, what do you think about that?_ ” He yanked once hard, moving the mic away just in time to avoid catching the groan dragged out of Cas’ throat. Dean’s eyes flickered back to green, drifting down to settle on Cas’ mouth for a moment before he spun away, strutting around him.

“ _I’m a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk_ ,” he purred, brushing up against Cas every time he moved, “ _on the catwalk, yeah, I shake my little tush on my catwalk…_ ”

Dean abandoned all pretense of subtlety, bending over to grind his ass ostentatiously against Cas as he undulated his hips in a circle around him to high-pitched catcalls.

Cas closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, willing his body to ignore the lewd gestures, but by the time Dean had worked his body in a full circle and spun around to face him again, pressing the unmistakable hardness in his jeans between Cas’ legs, their breaths had both gone ragged and Cas was biting back obscene moans.

As the last verse kicked in Dean tilted his head back to the crowd, giving them a salacious wink. “ _I’m too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy ca-at_ ,” he drawled, as the audience cheered.

The bar had grown loud enough to drown out the music, and the last verse was swallowed by the laughter and applause.

Dean leaned in even closer, his eyes locked on Cas’ and hands settled on his waist, thumbs stroking his hipbones. “ _I’m too sexy for my love_ ,” he sang softly against the corner of Cas’ mouth, brushing against his stubble, “ _too sexy for my love -- love’s going to leave me…_ ”

His tongue darted out once, hidden from the audience, and licked briefly at Cas’ lower lip. The angel couldn’t suppress a shudder and Dean sucked in one long, slow breath -- then spun away, slipping off the stage and disappearing into the crowd with inhuman grace. 

Cas stood alone on the stage for a few moments, pulling his coat closer around him. He glanced up and met Sam’s bewildered gaze for a second, then turned and hopped down the steps in the opposite direction, melting into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath. AKA: smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a little bit of demon!dean dubcon here, I don't *think* it'd be triggering but I'm obviously happy to fix tags if so.)

Cas ducked into a dark hallway, leaning against the wall. He tilted his head back, steadying himself, and was just about to turn and slip back into the bar when warm hands shoved against his shoulders.

“Took y’long enough, angel,” Dean whispered in his ear. “Or -- I guess that’s not quite true anymore either, is it?”

Cas tried to throw him off and twist away, but Dean’s grip held firm.

“Ah-ah,” he chided. “You came lookin’ for me here, now you don’t even wanna play?” He leaned in closer, his lips brushing Cas’ neck. “Gotta say, though, that was _much_ more fun than what I’d had in mind for the night.”

“Dean,” Cas said through gritted teeth. His body shivered traitorously, but he managed to duck away, backing into a far corner of the hallway. “Dean, whatever you’ve done I swear to you --”

In an instant Dean was pressed back against him, his forearms bracketing Cas’ head.

“What, Cas?” he whispered. “You’ll fix me? Find a cure?”

“Somehow,” Cas ground out.

Dean laughed, his breath puffing against Cas’ skin. “You don’t get it, do you?” he murmured. “Why would I wanna go back to my old self? Choking on daddy issues and self-esteem, carryin’ the weight of the world on my shoulders…” He dropped his voice even lower, letting one hand drift through Cas’ hair, then twisted his fingers, pulling his head back. “Too fuckin’ repressed to do anything but jerk off thinkin’ about you late at night.” He punctuated his words with another tug on Cas’ hair. “Tell me, Cas,” he invited, his lips trailing over his neck. “Don’t you like this version of me better?”

Cas tried to gather himself, to push Dean off and somehow get through to whatever remnants of his gold-bright soul were still intact, but then Dean bit down once on Cas’ throat and his resolve melted into a low, desperate growl.

Dean pulled back slightly and Cas turned his head to the side, away from the demon-blackness, but Dean caught his jaw in his hand, not ungently, and turned his face back to him. Cas flinched, but Dean’s eyes were green, bright and guarded.

“Say you don’t want this,” Dean said, his voice unreadable. “Tell me you don’t want me.”

Cas steeled himself, staring into the green eyes and mangled soul of the man he’d given up Heaven for. “No,” he whispered, not looking away. “Not like this.”

Something flashed hot and dark in Dean’s eyes, veiled almost instantly.

“Fine,” he said, shrugging. His eyes fell to Cas’ mouth again for a long moment, then he turned away, sauntering towards the exit. “Guess I’ll have my fun somewhere else tonight.

“See you around, little angel-boy,” he called over his shoulder as the door was about to click shut, and Cas crumbled.

“Dean,” he said, and the door stopped moving.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I… yes. I… I want you.”

A beat passed, then Dean slipped back through the door, leaning against it, all fluid, menacing grace.

“Why’d you lie, then, hmm?”

Cas licked his lips, fighting to avoid breaking eye contact. “You told me, once. A long time ago…”

Dean stared at him for a moment, then broke into a low, genuine laugh, not marred by malice or deceit.

“No offense, Cas, but you _might_ not wanna be takin’ human lessons from me these days.” He crossed the hall with unnerving speed, crowding Cas against the wall shamelessly.

“You sure ‘bout this?” he said, running a thumb over Cas’ lips. When nothing came out but a choked whimper, a slow smirk spread across Dean’s face. He grabbed Cas by the lapels of his coat and shoved him through a random door, locking it behind them with a flick of his wrist.

“A demon and a falling angel,” he whispered. “I’d say there should be a special level in Hell for this, but, well --” he gave a cruel wink -- “I’d know.”

Cas groaned and finally Dean’s mouth was on his, insistent and relentless but surprisingly tender. Cas let out a gasp and Dean took the chance to slide his tongue inside, deepening the kiss as he yanked at Cas’ trenchcoat.

As his coat puddled on the floor Cas switched into overdrive, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck and sucking at his lower lip, pushing their bodies together. Dean bit back a moan, dropping his head back, and Cas moved down the line of his throat, stopping to bite down on a collarbone.

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean growled, panting. “That reaper-bitch give you lessons or what?”

“Mm,” Cas agreed, sliding his hands under his flannel and pushing it off. “A reaper and a demon. My taste is… flawless.”

Dean let out a choked laugh. “For what it’s worth, I swear on all things unholy not to gank you in the mornin’.” He paused. “Not _this_ mornin’, anyway.” He went to work on Cas’ shirt, fumbling at the buttons, and as soon as it fell to the floor Cas pulled Dean’s t-shirt over his head and threw it in a corner.

“I’d swear -- on Heaven,” he muttered, dragging his fingertips down Dean’s back, “but I don’t think my word -- carries much weight there -- anymore…”

“Works for me,” Dean said, flashing a grin. He wrapped one hand back in Cas’ hair, flicking open his belt with the other.

Suddenly heavy footsteps approached down the hallway, followed by Sam’s voice, and they froze instinctively, like high school kids caught in a janitor’s closet.

“Cas?” he called, rattling doors as he walked by. “Cas, you better fucking be here somewhere, ‘cause if you just... angeled off, so help me --”

The doorknob jostled against Cas’ back. Dean put a hand over Cas’ mouth, but after a moment the footsteps faded away, following an irritated sigh.

Their eyes met, and then they both let out a snort of open, unguarded laughter.

“Jesus,” Dean whispered, not taking his hand from Cas’ pants. “Good to know not even the powers of Heaven an’ Hell can get in the way of annoying little brothers.” He slid his thigh between Cas’ legs, toying with the zipper. Cas grabbed his hips and jerked him closer.

“Eager, aren’t you, little angel?” Dean said. “You ever thought about this too, those lonely nights?” Cas only let out a breathy groan, and Dean stilled his hand. “Tell me, Cas… did you?”

“I -- yes…”

“How long?” Dean asked, slowly pulling down the zipper and pushing the fabric off his hips.

Cas looked up at him, his unearthly eyes raw and shimmering. “Always,” he murmured, tracing the lines of his face. He stroked one hand down Dean’s stomach, then kissed him hard as he flicked open the waistband of his jeans.

Dean choked out a moan. “An’ all it took was -- you burnin’ out of Heaven, and me fallin’ into Hell…”

“We’ll fix it,” Cas whispered. “Both of us.” He reached into Dean’s boxers, finally brushing his fingers against his cock, and Dean whined.

“This -- this doesn’t change anything, Cas,” he ground out. “You still -- ain’t gonna fix what don’t need fixin’.”

Cas stared at him, his expression unreadable, then without warning he dropped to his knees, yanking Dean’s boxers and jeans to the floor. He glanced up at Dean, his eyes oddly fierce under the demure fan of his eyelashes, then bent forward, pressing a wet tongue to the head of his cock.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dean growled, bracing his arm against the wall and tipping his head forward. “Cas, baby, you may be fallin’, but your mouth still feels like Heaven…”

Cas gave him a perfunctory eye-roll even as he took him deeper, and Dean let out a breathless snicker, dissolving into a moan.

When Cas’ lips met his groin he snarled, his eyes flashing black, but his free hand twisted in Cas’ hair with a tenderness at odds with the expression on his face.

Cas wrapped his mouth tighter and sucked, bobbing up and down with his hands latched onto Dean’s hips, until Dean tugged hard on his head.

“Cas,” he spat, breathing harshly. “Stop, Cas -- gonna -- gonna _hurt_ you --”

Cas pulled off slowly, then stared up with glazed eyes. “You won’t,” he said simply, slurrily. “I don’t believe you will.”

Dean met his gaze, then without warning he yanked Cas to his feet, spun him around and shoved him against the wall.

“No?” he said, pushing Cas’ undone pants down his hips and reaching into his boxers, grabbing at him roughly. “Think you mean that much to me, Cas, when I can just _take_ what I want right now?” He shoved his leaking dick against the crack of Cas’ ass. “Do you?”

Cas’ breathing went high and shallow and his body trembled. “Yes,” he said honestly, barely audible. “I do.”

Dean went still behind him, and then his forehead pressed against Cas’ spine

“Father, forgive me,” he muttered with a broken laugh, “for I have sinned.” He stroked a hand down Cas’ back. “How do you have faith in me, after all this time?”

With a slow exhale, Cas turned around, pulling Dean in. “I still see you,” he said simply. “I still feel you, in there.” He pressed a hand to Dean’s chest.

Dean snorted, scrubbing a hand over his face. “You’d think I’d be outta the woods with these chick-flick moments,” he said. “Bein’ a fuckin’ _demon_ , and about to fuck my ex-angel best friend.”

Cas leaned in. “Better get on with it, then,” he whispered, and bit gently at Dean’s ear.

“Fuck, Cas,” he growled, and Cas made a soft sound of assent. He reached down and pulled one leg around his waist, trailing the other in between, then hesitated. “I, uh, I don’t have…”

The wall was slick with sweat behind Cas’ back, and he glared up at Dean even as he wrapped an arm around his neck. “You’re a _Knight_ of _Hell_ and you can’t manage some _lubrication_?”

Dean flushed, then pushed his fingers further. “I just don’t wanna hurt --” He stopped, replaying his words of barely a minute prior in his head, blushing further, but Cas just gave him a soft smile. “Have you even _done_ this before?”

“No,” Cas said, straightforward. “But I’m quite certain that I want to.”

“Even with me?”

“No,” Cas said, but softer. “Only with you.”

Dean bit back a sob and pressed a finger inside, willing himself to take it slowly, but Cas opened like water underneath him, and soon he was working three fingers in and out. Cas had both legs wrapped around his waist, his mouth silenced on Dean’s shoulder.

Finally he pulled his fingers out. “Yeah?” he mumbled, with a rough, sweet kiss to Cas’ lips.

At the sight of the angel shoved up against the wall, arms and legs wrapped around him and utterly at his mercy, his eyes flashed black again, but somehow the coiling violent _need_ in his bones wasn’t there. He braced Cas against the wall, wrapping his arms around his thighs, and pushed slowly, gently inside.

“OK, angel?” he said, cushioning his hand against the wall when Cas knocked his head back.

“Not -- not an angel,” Cas gasped, trying to shove himself down harder. “Dean -- _please_...”

“Yeah,” Dean growled, picking up his pace. “Yeah, angel, _my_ angel…”

He grabbed Cas around the waist and lifted him up, stumbling backwards towards the nearest chair, landing with an _oomph_. Cas let out a small cry as Dean’s cock shoved back in him all at once.

“Fuck,” Dean swore. “OK?”

“Yes -- _yes_ ,” Cas whispered. He locked his ankles under Dean’s legs and began riding him in earnest, his cock trapped between them. Dean’s head fell back, and he wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock, his hips jerking up hard.

Cas went rigid, digging his fingernails into Dean’s back, and spilled over onto his fist.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, _fuck_ ,” Dean gasped, and within seconds he was coming in thick, messy spurts into the angel.

As they came down their breaths sounded in reverbations in the small room. Dean wrapped his arms loosely around Cas’ hips, and Cas sagged bonelessly against him.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled, pressing small kisses onto available skin. “Can’t you _ever_ not complicate shit?” Cas only hummed softly, nuzzling his head onto Dean’s shoulder.

“ _Cas_?” Sam shouted from the hallway. “This is the last time, I swear --”

With a flicker they were both upright and dressed, if still flushed and breathless.

“That’s my cue, Cas,” Dean said. His mouth had twisted back into a sneer, but his thumb came up to brush against Cas’ lips. “An’ if you can keep findin’ me, well… I might even like this better than the killin’ I got planned.”

He pressed one last slow kiss to Cas’ lips, then spun away, disappearing in a flash as Sam slammed open the door.

“Cas! Fuck, I was looking all over for you, you OK, man?”

Cas just looked up at him, unconsciously touching his mouth, and Sam stared at him, taking in his dazed posture.

“No. Oh, no. Tell me you didn’t.” Cas just turned away, hands in his pockets, and Sam let out a hysterical laugh. “Five years -- five _years_ ,” Sam said, his face in his arms. “And you fucking assholes do this _now_?”

“I,” Cas began awkwardly, but Sam interrupted him.

“Nope. _You_ get to track him now, Cas. Jesus.” He wiped his face, then turned and glared at Cas. “This is _really_ what it took for you two to -- Jesus fucking _Christ_!”

Sam stomped off. Cas turned around, biting his lip, then followed Sam quietly away.

**Author's Note:**

> This won't be anything lengthy, but I kind of think a follow-up (probably smutty) chapter might be fun; thoughts?
> 
> Feedback, comments, criticism, pictures of puppies welcome as always! Or just come say hi on [tumblr](http://relucant.tumblr.com). I'm nice.


End file.
